Late Night Stroll
by Random Dawn 14
Summary: Unable to sleep one night, Dreambert takes a walk through Mushrise Park and runs into an ill Bedsmith. Fluff happens.


**My friends and watchers on DeviantART already know this, but after playing Mario and Luigi: Dream Team DreambertxBedsmith is my new favorite pairing. It's just...the cutest pairing ever! (imo)**

**So this story happened! :D**

**I hope you all enjoy it because I strayed from my usual writing style and tried to take my writing a little more serious. May never happen again, but on the other hand, I had fun with this one. :3**

**Note: This takes place a few days after the storyline of M&L: DT. No spoilers. c:**

* * *

Late one quiet night, Prince Dreambert found himself unable to fall asleep.

He felt tired, but not tired enough that his mind and body would relax and allow him to doze.

On this night, he felt…strangely restless.

_This is no good_, he thought to himself, _I must get some rest tonight, or I'll be exhausted come morning. I know. I'll take a little stroll through Mushrise Park. Maybe the fresh air will help me to relax._

So the Pi'illo prince quietly got out of bed and floated through the halls of Pi'illo Castle, being ever so quiet so as not to disturb the guests sleeping in the other rooms which had been converted into hotel rooms for the tourist who came to visit the island.

The moment he stepped outside, Dreambert almost regretted having this idea. Although it was summer, the night was rather chilly, and the occasional breezes in the air didn't help at all.

But…the air _did _make him a little less restless.

With a shrug, he went forward, deciding to keep this walk short. He would warm up quickly once he was back in bed anyway.

Mushrise Park was very different at night. During the day there were usually a lot of people walking around. But at night, all was still and no one else was around.

Or so he thought.

With a full moon lighting up the park for the most part, Dreambert soon noticed a patch of flowers ahead of him. He _also _noticed someone lying amid the flowers. Another Pi'illo, it seemed.

This surprised him; he hadn't thought anyone else would be there at this hour.

_Is that Pi'illo asleep? Or are they looking at sky?_

There was only one way to find out. The prince floated closer, and as he did so, he recognized the other Pi'illo as Bedsmith.

But…what was _he _doing there? He lived in Somnom Woods. And getting from the woods to the park took longer then getting to the park from the castle.

"…"

Dreambert floated inches from the ground and stared at the yellow and orange colored Pi'illo. His slow, deep breathing seemed to be a sign he was indeed sleeping.

It was a rather cute sight, seeing Bedsmith sleeping among the flowers, but he couldn't be left there all night. It was just a little too cold for that.

The best place for him was in his home where he would probably be more comfortable and warm.

Dreambert kneeled beside the sleeping Pi'illo, and, wordlessly, shook his shoulder in a gentle way to awaken him.

"…hmm?" Bedsmith sat up, then, after yawning, turned to see who had woken him up. "Oh! P-Pirnce Dreambert!"

"What are you doing out here?" the prince asked, knowing he probably looked worried. "Why aren't you at home?"

"I couldn't sleep," the other Pi'illo answered as he took off his glasses to rub his eyes. "So I started walking and now I'm here."

"I see… I, too, was having trouble sleeping. I felt oddly restless while I was lying in bed…

"And what about you? What was keeping you up?"

"Um…I'm not really sure…"

It was a lie; Dreambert could tell by the way Bedsmith had suddenly looked away, but he chose not say anything about it. He _did_, however, voice his concern when he noticed the other Pi'illo had begun to gently rub his belly area.

"Is your stomach ailing you?" he asked.

The bedsmith—for that was his name as well as his profession—blushed slightly.

"Maybe a little…" he admitted. "B-but it's nothing to worry about. Just an upset stomach. Bedsmith will be fine!"

"All right…" Dreambert rose up off of his knees. "You should go home then, and get some more rest."

"That's a good idea." Bedsmith also got up off of the ground, put his glasses back on, and soon the two were floating along side-by-side.

They would soon have to part ways, but for a little while they would be in each others company.

Dreambert continued to worry a bit. He could just sense something wasn't right…

"Well, this is where we must say good night and go our separate ways," he said a few minutes later.

When he didn't get a reply, the Pi'illo prince turned to his companion and realized he looked a bit shaky. And not just from the chilly breeze that passed through.

"Is anything wrong?"

"I…I have to tell you something," Bedsmith said in a low, uneasy voice.

"I'm listening."

"…I lied before. My stomach hurts more than a little. I-it hurts a lot…"

Dreambert sighed, then sat down and gestured for his friend to do the same.

"Why did you lie?"

"I didn't want to trouble you with my problems…"

Dreambert didn't quite know how to feel about that.

"Why don't you tell me when this all started? I'd like to help you, but I can't until I know for sure what's wrong."

"I guess it started late in the evening. I suddenly didn't feel well so I went to bed early. But I woke up a few hours later and couldn't get back to sleep. That's when I started walking."

"How odd," Dreambert mused. "I wonder what caused you to fall ill so suddenly… No matter; right now you need rest, so…"

Before the prince could finish what he was saying, Bedsmith had curled up on the ground and was sound asleep.

"This…isn't what I meant. I suppose I'll have to take you home with me now so I can look after you."

It took a minute, but soon Dreambert was on his way home, carefully carrying Bedsmith with him.

In the dark hallway once again, Dreambert was almost to his room when the Pi'illo in his arms groaned in his sleep.

"Shh," the prince quietly hushed him, even though he sleeping and probably wouldn't hear him.

A door opened and Luigi stepped out into the hall.

"Oh, it's you, Dreambert," he whispered in a tired voice. "I just woke up to use the bathroom and thought I heard something."

"I apologize; it won't happen again…" Another groan was heard. "…or perhaps it will."

The man gave him a funny look. "Is it okay if I ask what's going on?"

"Yes, it's fine. But let's go in my room so we won't wake anyone else."

The story didn't take long to tell. Once Luigi knew about the events of the past half hour, he glanced worriedly at Bedsmith, who was lying in Dreambert's bed.

"And…you have no ideas as to what kind of sickness he has?"

The red Pi'illo shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I know that his stomach is troubling him, but that's all."

"So you don't know if he's been keeping food down? Or if he's dehydrated?"

"N-no. I never thought to ask about those things. I assumed it was just a stomach ache and nothing to worry about…"

"It could just be that. But from what you said about him falling asleep so quickly, it could also be the flu or some sort of bug. He probably has a virus and his body needs rest. Not to mention an upset stomach could be the sign of a lot of things." Realizing he was only causing concern, Luigi stopped and smiled reassuringly. "But what ever the problem is, I'm sure it's nothing severe. More likely than not it's only a twenty-four hour bug and he'll feel better in the morning."

Luigi stretched his arms and walked towards the door. "If he happens to wake up find out if he's eaten at all, but for the most part let him sleep."

"All right. Is there anything else I should do or know?"

"Hmm…Above all make sure he drinks a little water if he wakes up. Dehydration is the biggest thing to be worried about."

"I understand."

Luigi went back to his and Mario's room, leaving Dreambert with nothing to do but try and get some rest himself.

He carefully removed Bedsmith's glasses and set them aside on a table before crawling into bed and sighing softly.

This night had been a lot more eventful than he ever thought it would have been.

Just as he started to close his eyes, the Pi'illo lying beside him rolled over so he was facing away from Dreambert, then relaxed and continued sleeping.

No longer restless and feeling _very _tired, the prince soon dozed off only to awaken a few hours later at around three AM.

At first he was too drowsy to realize why he had woken up. But when he noticed Bedsmith was no longer sleeping next to him, he became aware of the bathroom light being on and the door being open. Figuring this could only mean one thing, he got up and went towards the lit up room.

Shielding his eyes from the light, he found Bedsmith curled up on the floor, trembling slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Dreambert sat down. "Were you sick?"

"…yes."

"What happened?"

"I was drinking some water," Bedsmith explained as he slowly sat up. "Then it came back up."

"Oh, you're cold," Dreambert noted as he gently hugged his ill friend. "Come on, let's get back in bed."

And they did just that.

"Go back to sleep now," the Pi'illo prince whispered softly. "You'll feel better soon."

All was quiet for a while after that. But no more than ten minutes Dreambert found himself being poked in the shoulder.

"Dreambert?"

_Oh dear. _"What is it, Bedsmith? Can't you get to sleep?"

"No… my stomach still doesn't feel so good…"

"And it's keeping you awake?"

Bedsmith gave a quiet whimper of distress. "Exactly."

There was only one thing that could be done, and Dreambert knew he had to do it if either of them were to get anymore sleep that night.

He rolled over and was please to see his friend was laying his side again. That would make this easier. He put one arm around the bedsmith as if to hug him, then began to very gently rub his aching tummy.

"Does this help at all?" The sigh of content that followed the question was the only answer he got. But it was as good an answer as any.

"This feels…really, really good," Bedsmith murmured, sounding ready to doze off any second. "I…feel a lot better now."

"I'm glad."

Slowly, the two Pi'illos fell into a peaceful sleep. And for the rest of the night, Dreambert kept Bedsmith wrapped in a gentle hug.

* * *

**The fluff! :D  
**

**I like writing about the fluffies. ;3**

**Random fun fact: Bedsmith is in my family of fandoms! X3  
Because he's so awesome, and cute, and funny, and he's fabulous! lol!**

**He's on my 3ds, too. O.O  
I made a skin for it, ha, ha!**

**~Dawn**


End file.
